totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Walk Like An Egyptian - Part One
The third season has begun, as the seventeen contestants are introduced to their new home and transportation method for the competition, along with the new rules of the show. One contestant is suddenly eliminated, but manages to make a comeback. The contestants are taken to a new location, where they participate in their first challenge, and after an aggravated contestant quits the show, three new teams are formed. Plot As the episode opens, Chris introduces the new season and the concept of the show, which features the competing contestants participating in culturally themed challenges all over the world and breaking into spontaneous musicals in every episode. He then introduces all the contestants, who were selected in the previous episode last season, as well as two new contestants. Chris and Chef then bring forth the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, which will take the contestants around the world. He initially receives complaints from Courtney and Owen about how unsafe the plane looks, but after smacking Owen on the head with a frying pan for his multiple complaints about flying, the contestants quiet down and show "excitement" about the plane, and Chris decides he'll give them a tour of the plane. Inside the plane, he tells the contestants that they must sing whenever he tells them in order to avoid instant elimination, something that is met with a barrage of complaints by every contestant, in particular from Duncan and Gwen, who both hate singing. The only exception to the complaining was Courtney, who doesn't have a problem with it and states how she has always wanted to sing on television. He then shows them the loser lounge, which is a seat-less compartment in which the losers of each week's challenge will stay and where the only way to sleep is to strap yourself to the wall in order to avoid feeling the jet's rumbles on the floor. He also shows them the swanky and luxurious winner's section, where the winners will stay. Ezekiel talks during the entire tour, annoying Chris and his fellow teammates constantly. In the winner's class compartment, Alejandro displays his charm in front of Lindsay, saying that the first class accommodations are what a lady deserves. This immediately makes Lindsay fall for him, and makes Tyler very jealous that Lindsay is paying so much more attention to another guy instead of him. As a result, Tyler attempts to impress Lindsay by trying, and ultimately failing, to do a handspring. Lindsay, however, is unable to remember Tyler's name and instead remembers Alejandro's name. Later, Chris explains the process of the new elimination ceremony, where those who are safe receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts and those who are eliminated must jump off the plane. When Ezekiel says he has a peanut allergy, an annoyed Chris, even more than he was before, throws him out the door and declares him eliminated. However, Ezekiel, off screen, manages to climb back into the plane before it takes off by grabbing onto the landing gear and then he stows away. While the contestants are talking over things in the lunch cabin, Chris shows up and rings a bell. He tells them that whenever they hear the bell, they must all break into song. Courtney asks Chris what they're supposed to sing, and Chris says they must make up the lyrics and melody as they go along, or else they will be eliminated. The cast are confused as to what to do, but then Courtney starts off a song, which leads everyone to sing the first song of the season, Come Fly With Us. After some traveling, the contestants arrive in Egypt where Chris announces the first challenge: "Pyramid Over Under," where contestants must climb over or go under the Pyramid and reach the finish line. The contestants split into groups. One team is Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen; another is Izzy, Owen, and Noah; another is Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay; another is Leshawna, Harold, and DJ; then Heather, Sierra, and Cody; and Ezekiel and Tyler go off by themselves. Inside the pyramid, the contestants have three paths that they may enter, each with a different symbol depicted on the top of the door. Leshawna, Harold and DJ go one way. Along the way through, DJ sees a mummified dog. He feels bad for it and pets it, causing it to disintegrate. This sets off a trap, dropping hundreds of scarabs on top of them. Because of this, they escape the pyramid and are the first to cross. However, this begins the Curse of the Mummified Dog. All three are placed in Team One. Owen, Izzy, and Noah go through the mummy path of the pyramid. Izzy asked to be dressed up as a mummy and eventually gets separated from Noah and Owen. They look around for her and instead find Ezekiel wrapped in mummy bandages as well. They think it's Izzy, but when Owen tries to kiss him, Noah realizes that it isn't and, mistaking him for an actual mummy, they both run away in terror. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Lindsay, Alejandro and Bridgette reach the top of the pyramid, and wonder how to get down. Bridgette reminds Lindsay and Alejandro that she is a surfer, and that they can surf down, taking a post that is already there. Tyler reaches the top, trying to get Lindsay to notice him, and says that he can surf too, before Bridgette accidentally hits him with the post, knocking him back down. Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay surf to the bottom of the pyramid. Alejandro lets the girls go first and they are both placed on Team One. Alejandro and Tyler then cross the finish line and are placed on Team Two. Noah and Owen cross soon after. When Alejandro sees who's in his team, he pretends to be happy with it, but bursts into a Spanish rant in the bathroom confessional. In the pyramid, Sierra accidentally sets off a trap and nearly kills Heather, who pretends to be okay with it in order to make Sierra like her. Then, Sierra, Heather and Cody exit the pyramid. Sierra is put as the last member for Team Two, while Cody and Heather become the first of Team Three. Meanwhile, on the top of the pyramid Gwen and Courtney argue over how to go down the side while Duncan becomes aggravated. When Chris rings the song bell and tells Duncan he has to sing a reprise about his feelings, an enraged Duncan runs down the side of the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen with him. He tells Chris that he refuses to sing and Chris reminds him that if he doesn't sing he will be disqualified. Furious, Duncan quits the show and walks away, much to the surprise and shock of both Courtney and Gwen. After Izzy and Ezekiel arrive, Chris puts Izzy on Team Three and after non-stop begging from Ezekiel to return to the competition, Chris puts him on Team One, due to being one contestant short due to Duncan's quitting. Chris gets annoyed by Harold because he insists upon saying the team numbers in Egyptian. Chris then tells the chosen teams to pick a team name for their respective teams and they have three minutes to do so, while he finishes an ice-cream cone. Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy and Cody become Team Amazon. Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Lindsay and the newly incorporated Ezekiel become Team Victory and after some debate, Alejandro, Noah, Owen, Tyler, and Sierra become Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot at Sierra's suggestion. Chris gives Team Amazon a camel, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot a goat, and Team Victory a stick. Leshawna questions why the team that made it past the finish line last got the better reward and the team that made it past the finish line first got the worst reward, but Chris tells her that he will explain it in the next episode, but only if he feels like it. After this, he signs off the episode. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Ezekiel *Tyler *Courtney *Duncan *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *The order in which the contestants step off the bus is: Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Harold, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel (although Chris didn't announce Ezekiel's name until after Bridgette steps off the bus), Izzy, Tyler, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Sierra. *In this episode, Sierra reveals Cody's full name: Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. She also reveals that Cody was born on April 1st. *This is the second time a contestant's full name is revealed onscreen. The first is Harold in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. *This also makes Cody currently the only contestant in the Total Drama series whose birthday is known. *Interestingly, one of the challenges of this season occurs on Cody's birthday. *The various mini-teams that were formed in this episode, as well as whether or not they chose to go over or under the pyramid, what order they arrived in, and what teams they were placed on are: *Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay (Over; second team to arrive; Bridgette and Lindsay: Team One; Alejandro: Team Two). *Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen (Over; sixth team to arrive; Courtney and Gwen: Team Three; Duncan: N/A). *Tyler (Over; third team to arrive; Team Two). *Tyler was trying to be with Alejandro, Bridgette and Lindsay, but due to several mishaps, he fell too far behind to be with them, but still arrived shortly after them, and was placed on Team two, along with Alejandro. *DJ, Leshawna, and Harold (Under; first team to arrive; Team One). *Owen, Noah, and Izzy (Under; Owen and Noah were fourth team to arrive, Izzy was last to arrive, along with Ezekiel; Owen and Noah: Team Two; Izzy: Team Three). *Izzy originally started out with Owen and Noah, but was eventually separated from them due to her antics, and eventually left the pyramid with Ezekiel. *Sierra, Heather, and Cody (Under; fifth team to arrive; Sierra: Team Two; Heather and Cody: Team Three). *Ezekiel (Under; last person to arrive, along with Izzy; Team One). *The majority of these mini-teams, as well as most of the contestants overall, went "Under" the pyramid. *Izzy was the only contestant who started with one group and left with another. *Duncan quits the show in this episode making him the second to do so overall in the overall series, although he returns in I See London... *This is the first time in the Total Drama series that a contestant is eliminated in the very first episode of the season, as the other two were either an introductory episode or a reward challenge. *This is the only time it happens in a twenty-six episodes season. *Ironically, the contestant who was eliminated first in this season was a finalist of the previous season. *In the scene with Harold, Leshawna, and DJ in front of the mummified animals, the animals' eyes can be seen following the contestants to whoever is talking. *When the contestants get off the bus, the boys have blue backpacks while the girls have red. *This is the first episode of the series where Bridgette shows off her surfing skills. *This marks the first time in the series where Gwen does not use the confessional during the first episode of the season. *Owen is the only contestant who doesn't sing during the musical number, but Chris does not eliminate him regardless. *This is possibly because he was knocked out with a frying pan, thus making him unable to sing during the song. Continuity *This episode, along with its successor, is the second two-part episode in the series. The first is Not So Happy Campers - Part One and Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 and the third is None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 and None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2. *This episode marks the fifth time in the series that someone speaks in Spanish; in this case, Alejandro. The first time was Chris in Who Can You Trust?, the second was Geoff in X-Treme Torture, the third time was Izzy in Full Metal Drama, and the fourth time was Duncan in Super Hero-ld. *This is the first of three episodes in the franchise in which a contestant(s) is/are eliminated halfway through the actual episode. The others are Jamaica Me Sweat, Hawaiian Punch, and A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars. *This is the second time a contestant is eliminated without ever having been placed on a team in a season. It previously occurred with Bridgette and Geoff in Alien Resurr-eggtion. *Although Duncan is later placed on a team after his return. References *This episode's title, along with its successor's title, is a reference to the song Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles. *When the contestants are in the pyramid, Noah says "Our friendly neighborhood host dude forgot to mention there were different paths" which is possibly a reference to the Marvel superhero, Spiderman. *The booby-trap that Sierra accidentally set off could be considered a reference to a similar booby-trap seen in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This is the third episode to reference an Indiana Jones film. The others are Full Metal Drama, Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, The Am-AH-Zon Race, The EX-Files, Rapa Phooey!, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Scarlett Fever, and Ca-Noodling. *When Izzy is all bandaged up and chasing the girls, she mentions she's "Frankenstein's bride" which may be a reference to the horror film Bride of Frankenstein. Goofs *On lower definition television, Courtney's legs seem to leave her body for a hundredth of a second during her solo in the musical number. *When the contestants are finishing the pyramid challenge and Harold is saying the numbers of the teams, he says he is speaking Ancient Egyptian, when he is actually speaking in Arabic. *On the human pyramid in the theme song, the wind is shown blowing two ways. * Twice, Ezekiel is seen with the other contestants when he was supposed to still be in the cargo hold. *The first time was before they all begin to sing and right after he was thrown out, when all of the contestants are sitting in the cafeteria; he was clearly seen at one of the tables with them. *He was also seen before the pyramid challenge, as Chris is carried up to the cast outside the Jet. Among the contestants seen in the shot, Ezekiel is one of them. *But when he runs up to Chris at the starting line, Chris asks how he caught up with them. *When Izzy jumps on Ezekiel's shoulders, he is missing his goatee. *When Chris grabs Ezekiel to throw him out of the Total Drama Jet, Ezekiel's jacket is a lighter shade of green than usual. *After Izzy carries Ezekiel out of the pyramid, he is able to jump from her arms, pull his arm out, and pull the bandages off. However, when Owen mistakes him for Izzy inside the pyramid, Ezekiel can't move at all despite trying hard to do so. *When Ezekiel first discovers the "intercom," it is more prominent and clearly visible with its noticeably dark color against the lighter, sand-color type wall behind it. However, after Ezekiel presses it, and the next shot shows him covered in gauze, the button is gone. *Although it looks like it was only covered up by a slide, to block any voices. *When Izzy gets off the bus, she doesn't have a backpack. But when she is standing in a group with all of the other contestants, she does. *In the dining area, when Chris shows it to the contestants, at first there is only one table, but later on, another table seems to appear. *In the shot where Tyler is hit in the face by the pole Bridgette lifts up, he is wearing a backpack. However, he is not seen wearing a backpack either before or after this moment during the challenge. *When Duncan harmonizes "This sucks," his nose ring disappears. * Chris mentioned that Sierra had sixteen Total Drama blogs, but in the Total Drama Action special, Sierra says that she has blogs for every single contestant, which would make the number of blogs twenty-two. Sierra also has multiple blogs for Cody, and possibly some other contestants. *In this episode, Chef is heard complaining about Chris being an idiot because of coming up with the idea of musical numbers for the season. However, in the previous episode, it was seen that Chef was the one that brought up the musical idea. *On several instances, it appears that the events of the previous episode never happened, as the contestants' reactions and interactions with the new contestants seem to imply this. *When Sierra first approaches Cody, she says that it's her first time meeting Cody. However, she already met him and even directly spoke to him on several occasions in the special. *Several of the girls' reactions to Alejandro directly contradict their rather bitter feelings towards him in the special due to him attempting to replace them. *In the scene where everyone finds out that they have to sing in each episode and are in the plane, when Duncan threatens Harold about beat-boxing, Izzy and Noah suddenly disappear, then reappear in the next scene. *When Team Amazon creates their team name, Courtney accidentally kicks Cody in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. In a later shot of Team Amazon staring in shock at the camel they won, Cody is standing up again. However, in the final shot of the episode of the entire cast (except for Duncan), Cody is on the ground once again. *In the first shot of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet pulling up next to the cast, the row of windows is seen to be below the wing where the multiple engines are. However, during the musical number, Noah is looking out a window while singing, and one of the engines is level with the window he is looking out of. *When Courtney first asks Chris what they're supposed to sing, Izzy is sitting on her right. However, when the musical number actually starts, she is sitting on Courtney's left. Similarly, Tyler was sitting on DJ's right before the number started, but was on his left when the number started. *The first time Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen are shown on the pyramid's peak, Gwen is tied between Duncan and Courtney. However, as Duncan runs down the pyramid, he is the one in the middle. *When Leshawna is complaining about the prize that her team won, Harold is missing his tinfoil hat. *If one pauses just right during the shot of Bridgette, Lindsay, and Alejandro surfing down the pyramid, it can be seen that Bridgette has a scared look on her face as they are sliding. However, she can clearly be heard cheering as if she was having fun. *When Chris ends his tour of the plane, and the contestants are listening, Courtney's eyeballs are strangely looking two different ways. *When Alejandro reaches his hands down to Bridgette and Lindsay from the pyramid, his bracelets around his wrists disappear. *Heather and Duncan are missing in the group shot before the challenge, as Chris is carried up to the cast outside the Jet. *When Chris is showing everyone the elimination ceremony room, Duncan is not present. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)